Hermoine's Unlucky Day
by sheneedstosortoutherpriorities
Summary: Late. Detention. And a disappointed Professor McGonagall. Hermoine's just having the worst day of her life and she has Draco Malfoy to thank for it.


**I do not own anything besides the plot. All other stuffs are of JK Rowling's.**

Two minutes after Transfiguration class began, Hermoine decided that Draco Malfoy is the biggest git of all. He had always been a git in her eyes yes, but today just proves of how big of a git he is.

Never in her four years of stay in Hogwarts had she ever received detention, much less from Professor McGonagall herself. Nobody, not even her best friends Ron and Harry, could distract her in any classes they had especially during Professor McGonagall's. Today proved to be different however.

Earlier this morning, Hermoine slept in longer than she was supposed to giving her no time to read in advance tomorrow's topic in Arithmancy. Hungry and frustrated, Hemoine went to the Great Hall for a spot of breakfast and for the first time today, something right happened in her life. Glancing over the Slytherin table, she saw Crabbe and Goyle talking about some nonsense but no Malfoy in between the two big blokes. She took that as a good sign. She just wasn't ready to see the the foul creature after last night.

"Did you have a go with Crookshanks?" Ron asked with his mouth full staring at her disheveled and already bushy hair so it sounded like Dip yop pop a po ap poopshanks?

"What happened to you Hermoine?" Harry asked the same time as Ron

Giving Ron a disapproving look, Hermoine turned to answer Harry "Nothing, just been up all night. I had these Ancient Runes essay to finish."

That was partly true. She had been up all night yes, but not because she had the essay - she finished it three days ago even exceeding the two parchments limit - she was bothered by something else entirely and she had Malfoy to thank for that.

Her mind kept replaying the events earlier that night. It was probably three in the morning when she finally gave up in convincing herself that none of it ever happened. Cursing at herself for even thinking about it again, she turned back her attention to the two boys who began talking about the Golden egg which was a clue for the second task.

When all three finished their breakfast, they quickly headed to their first class which was transfiguration. Harry and Ron were still trying to come up with ways to open the Golden egg without it screaming like a mad woman when Hermoine suddenly remembered she forgot her quill back at the common room.

"Blimey, what's gotten into you today 'Moine?" Ron said.

Dismissing Ron's words, she told both boys to go ahead, Hermoine then set off for the common room. She only had a minute left before the class starts when she finally found her stupid quill. Stuffing the quill quickly in her bag, Hermoine headed back to class half running, half walking.

As if to prove even further that this was just not her day, Hermoine had the unfortunate fate of crossing paths with the person she wanted to see the very least. Hermoine found herself face to face with Malfoy, who apparently was also running late for Transfiguration, and had grabbed the door the same time Hermoine did. His hands over hers, the air suddenly seemed too limited for two. Both pulled each other's hands away from the door as if it was some hot liquid that burned their skin. She half expected Malfoy to start taunting her as usual but he simply pushed the door open without even sparing her a glance. Hermoine cursed at herself for not remembering the fact that they share the class with Slytherins.

The class had just finished picking their pairs and was just about to start with the task when the two entered. Professor McGonagall gave both of them a disapproving look before setting off with the instructions.

"You are to work in pairs today and since you two seem to find being at the top of the class an excuse for coming in late, both of you will work together for today's task and meet me right after for your detention."

Hermoine stood in disbelief. She just earned herself a bloody detention from Professor McGonagall not to mention it's with Malfoy. She turned to glare at the blonde beside her.

 _That settles it then. Draco Malfoy is the biggest git of all._ She said to herself. And in that moment, Hermoine wanted nothing else but to strangle and hex the vile, loathsome creature then and there. But before she could even do any of those however, Professor McGonagall carried on with the instructions.

"Here's what you'll be transfiguring today." she set the object on the desk that had brought lumps in their throat and changed the atmosphere around them in an instant. "You'll be transfiguring buttons to beetles."

Hermoine and Draco suddenly looked at each other and without meaning to, their gazes stray from each other's eyes down to their lips. Hermoine instantly feel herself turn red as they both were instantly pulled to a nostalgia of the memory they happen to share the night before

 _It was half past eight when Hermoine decided to leave the library. She had just finished reading another book that could help her promote S.P.E.W. and had decided to head back to the common room to tell Ron and Harry about her plan. On her way back, Hermoine suddenly remembered the necklace Krum gave her. Her hands automatically touched the part where the pendant touch her skin before taking it out, carefully observing the object. It was nothing extraordinary if she were to be honest, the kind you'd see in Muggle shops yet she adores it. She still wasn't sure what she feels for the lad, all she knows is that Krum's gestures make her feel a bit queasy but at the same time giddy. Drowned in her own thoughts, Hermoine failed to notice the blonde coming her way causing her to bump into him._

" _Watch where you're going Granger!" Malfoy hissed and she simply rolled her eyes in retort._

 _It was when she tried to move out of his way did she realize that the necklace had been tangled in one of his buttons making it impossible for the two to move without breaking the necklace._

" _Don't!" Hermoine exclaimed when he tried to move._

" _Why Granger? Is that something your muggle parents gave you? Or is it something that Grum did?" The slowly creeping red tint on her cheeks told Draco it was the latter and he suddenly had the strange urge to move more._

" _It's totally none of your business Malfoy. And will you please stop calling him that, it's Krum alright. Just quit moving or I will punch you like I did back at Hagrid's during third year."_

 _Cursing the stupid necklace and button, Draco was left with no choice but to stand still as Hermoine figure a way of untangling it. He wasn't in the mood to have his nose broken anyway._

 _And so Hermoine began working her way through the tangles but found it very difficult to concentrate. Draco's face was just too close for her liking. Not to mention his breath was reaching her neck making focusing on the task at hand impossible._

 _Draco noticed it too. Hermoine's face was far too close to his that he could see how brown her irises were, how there were small freckles that was almost invisible on the bridge and side of her nose and when his gaze landed on her pink lips, he mentally scolded himself for the nth time for thinking about how it would feel like to have her lips on his. He had been over this argument with himself a couple of times since he first felt odd stirrings inside his gut whenever Granger is around. And that was when he first noticed Krum – who he now prefers calling Grum for being more of a gunter than a talker – lingering around the library and casually eyeing bushy haired witch. He mentally scolded himself a couple of times for it and had stayed up later than usual at night._

 _The Yule Ball proved to be worst of them all. He barely had enough sleep for berating himself with morals and values of a proper pureblood wizard. But of course, his traitorous mind kept flashing back Granger's face when she descended the stairs. That was the first time he wondered what it would be like to kiss Hermoine Granger. And now, with Hermoine being so close to him, he was back again at having the debate with himself he'd gone over more times than he could count._

" _You know what? Forget it, I'll just unh-" Hermoine didn't get to finish her sentence. As her eyes met his when she spoke, goes Malfoy's self-control out the window. For after months and months of holding himself back, Draco finally closed the distance between them._

 _Hermoine had forgotten what she was about to say. She was unable to think at the moment. It seemed that all her brain functions have gone haywire when she let her eyes close, finding herself melt into the kiss and into his arms._

 _Before things could even get heated, Draco pulled away from the kiss – the necklace magically untangling itself from his button - and stormed off towards the Slytherin common room, his head buzzing and his heart pounding, leaving a light headed Hermoine standing in the hallway confused and dazed altogether, her hand clasped over her lips._

"We should.. umm.. you know… st-start working." Hermoine said pulling Draco back to reality.

Draco cleared his throat before answering. "Yeah.. we should."

And so, ignoring the nagging feeling at the back of their minds about last nights memory, the two began working, or should I say tried, and had produced a horrible bettle button at the end of the class.

"I am very disappointed in you two today, especially you Ms. Granger. I don't know what's going on but I must say I have never seen such terrible transfiguration." Professor McGonagall said when it was time to check their beetle.

 _That was the last straw for Hermoine._

NOBODY messes with her studies. You can mess with her hair, her teeth or even with her parents but NOT her education.

Hermoine stood up with her fist clenched and faced Malfoy, unable to contain her emotions.

"YOU OF ALL PEOPLE WHO WOULD GET ME TO DETENTION, IT HAD TO BE YOU. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT. YOU LOUSY, EVIL GIT. IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU AND YOUR STUPID KISS I WOULD HAVE SLEPT WELL LAST NIGHT. I WOULDN'T HAVE SLEPT IN AND I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN LATE IN CLASS IF I HAD NOT FORGOTTEN MY QUILL BECAUSE MY MIND WAS ELSEWHERE. IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU'RE YOUR BLOODY LIPS I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SO DISTRACTED TODAY AND PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL WOUDLN'T HAVE BEEN DISAPPOINTED AT ME. THIS IS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU. I'VE JUST HAD THE MOST HORRIBLE DAY OF MY LIFE ALL BECAUSE OF YOU AND TOUR STUPID KISS! YOU DRACO MALFOY ARE A HORRIBLE. HORRIBLE PERSON"

The class went totally silent, unable to register what just happened and all the while, in the corner of the room, Draco Malfoy couldn't help but smile at Hermoine's outburst.


End file.
